valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Meepo
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 2 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 2 |NukerVal = 2 |PusherVal = 1 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 1 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 3 |DotA = 02. Januar 2007|Dota 2 = 21. September 2012}} Meepo, der Geomancer (Erdbeschwörer), ist ein Agilitäts-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Nahkampf-Einheit der Dire, die über die Fähigkeit verfügt, sich selbst dauerhaft zu multiplizieren. In Gruppen können die Meepo-Horden verheerenden Schaden beim Gegner verursachen. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Carrys, Disablers und Initiators übernehmen. Mit Earthbind kann er gegnerische Helden in einem Netz einfangen und ihre Flucht vorerst verhindern. Durch die kanalisierende Fähigkeit Poof können sich Meepo und jedes seiner Duplikate zu einem anderen Meepo auf der Karte teleportieren und Schaden bei ihrer Ankunft verursachen. Die dritte Fähigkeit Geostrike wirkt passiv und lässt Meepo zusätzlichen Schaden verursachen und das Angriffsziel verlangsamen. Durch sein Ultimate Divided We Stand erstellt er bis zu vier teilautonome Duplikate von sich selbst. Seine Duplikate teilen dabei seine Fähigkeiten, gewinnen Gold und Erfahrungspunkte genau wie das Original, können allerdings nur Meepos Schuhe tragen und besitzen daher nur einen Teil der zusätzlichen Attribute des Originals. Passiv wird mit jeder Stufe des Ultimates die Respawn-Zeit von Meepo verringert. Aghanim's Scepter stellt einen fünften Meepo bereit und lässt die Duplikate an den zusätzlichen Attributsboni, d.h. den Boni aus Gegenständen, profitieren. Anders als andere Helden besitzt Meepo eine standardmäßige Magieresistenz von 35% und kann sein Ultiamte bereits ab der dritten Stufe aufwerten. Hype Indem er bis zu fünf permanente Kopien von sich erstellt, kann Meepo an mehreren Fronten gleichzeitig kämpfen. Sobald er auf einen Gegner trifft, fesselt er diesen erst, ruft dann alle seine Klone mit explosiven Teleportationen zu sich und begräbt anschließend die sterblichen Überreste. Biographie "'Wenn du mich fragst, geht es im Leben nur darum, wen du kennst und was du kannst. Wenn du in den Riftshadow-Ruinen aufwächst, kann es schon knifflig sein, Essen zu finden. Also musst du an jeder Ecke sparen, du musst schmarotzen, du musst deine Stärken kennen. Manche von den Bestien da oben können dich töten, also brauchst du einen Weg, dir die schwachen zu fangen und die starken zu meiden. Andererseits sind die Ruinen geschichtsträchtig und Geschichte ist einigen Leuten ziemlich wichtig. Es gab dort mal einen Palast, in dem sie diese ganzen dunklen Rituale zelebriert haben. Übles Zeug. Wenn du die Zeremonie überlebt hast, haben sie einen Kristall zersplittert und deine Seele in Stücke zerrissen. Immerhin hatten sie großartige Kunstwerke! Skulpturen und sowas. Lass dir gesagt sein: manchmal stößt man auf ein paar dieser alten Inschriften. Nimm einen Stapel davon, bring sie in die Stadt und verkauf sie. Dann hol dir Essen für ein paar Wochen. Wenn das Glück wirklich auf deiner Seite ist, dann findest du vielleicht einen Riftshadow-Kristall. Lass ihn schätzen und fange an, herumzufragen. Irgendwer kennt immer irgendeinen Idioten, der nach so einem Ding sucht. Wenn alle Stricke reissen, verkaufe ihn an einen Magus, sobald einmal wieder einer in der Stadt ist. Die lieben dieses Zeug. Aber was immer du tust, sei vorsichtig im Umgang mit diesen Kristallen. Du willst nicht, dass einer von ihnen in deiner Hand explodiert. Das tut wirklich weh.'" Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *26. Juli 2013:' Meepo': Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Geostrike Einheiten wie Spirit Bear nicht beeinflusste. Gameplay-Verlauf Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Doppelter Schaden-Rune wirkt nicht länger auf alle Meepo-Klone Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Geostrike: Schaden erhöht von 7/14/21/28 auf 8/16/24/32 *Divided We Stand: Respawnzeit wird nicht länger um 20% reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Divided We Stand: Respawnreduzierung auf 20 % geändert von 10/20/30 % Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Meepo-Klone haben ihre Schuhe nun im selben Slot, in dem der Primäre Meepo seine Schuhe hat. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Basisgeschwindigkeit wurde von 305 auf 315 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Die erforderlichen Level für Divided We Stand wurde von 4/11/18 auf 3/10/17 reduziert. *Divided We Stand reduziert nun passiv den Wiederbelebungs-Timer um 10%/20%/30%. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Basisrüstung wurde um 1 reduziert. *Drehtempo wurde von 0,5 auf 0,65 verbessert. *Zauberanimation von Earthbind wurde von 0,5 auf 0,3 verbessert. *Die Auflevelungsmöglichkeit von Divided We Stand wurde von 6/11/16 auf 4/11/18 rebalanciert. *Entfernte das 30%-ige Teilen der Statistiken wenn man Aghanim's Scepter nicht besitzt. Trivia *Meepo wird, wie auch die neun anderen Helden Troll Warlord, Ogre Magi, Earth Spirit, Brewmaster, Lone Druid, Lycan, Keeper of the Light, Gyrocopter und Shadow Demon von North synchronisiert. Dieser spricht in Team Fortress 2, welches ebenfalls von Valve stammt, Merasmus den Magier, das Bombinomicon sowie Redmond, Blutarch und Zepheniah Mann. *Einige von Meepos Sprüchen, sein Akzent und sein überzogen selbstsicherer Charakter spielen auf den Scout aus Team Fortress 2, einem ebenfalls von Valve produzierten Titel, an. *Der Name von Meepos Ultimate, Divided We Stand, ist eine Anspielung auf das englische Sprichtwort "United we stand, divided we fall.", welches den Nutzen von Einigkeit ausdrückt. Galerie Ladebildschirm Konzept Meepo.png|Konzepte-Ladebildschirm von Meepo. Weblinks *Meepo auf Heropedia *Geomancer auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Dota 2